


And if it's quite alright, I need you baby

by kalothetic



Series: Enstars oneshots [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 10k words of Reikao brainrot, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Undead suffer bc of them, but no full sex, kogadonis if u SQWEENT, lots of PDA, no beta we die, pls love them as much as I do, ritsumao make an appearance, some a lil nsfw, some are future au, take a shot everytime I say 'the house is empty', they're ridiculously in love, they've taken over my life completely, this is just a bunch of scenarios, thrown into a dumpster fire of a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: Rei and Kaoru stuck together through almost everything since they've met. They're just drawn together by fate.[alternative summary: Hi I'm Mina and I specialize in crying over Reikao and not knowing how to write summaries  because I have the creativity of a camel ❤️]
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Series: Enstars oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775923
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	And if it's quite alright, I need you baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have these lil thoughts of them that don't make a full oneshot but are also too small to post on their own so I thought they why not shove them all in one big oneshot. 
> 
> Ritsumao's appearance I 100% blame Cherry for it. Hi whenever you read this, ily
> 
> Title is from "I love you" by Frank Sinatra.

♡ waking up together. 

Maybe Kaoru was just used to it. His body definitely had gotten used to waking up early that he still naturally does it. 

Even on the weekend where he knows he has nowhere to be at the ass crack of dawn. 

Even when the room is pitch black dark despite the glowing sunlight, bright and proud right outside his window. He supposes it might have something to do with his self-proclaimed vampire of a boyfriend currently laying asleep next to him. He seems to have a talent for turning any room he enters absolutely, terrifyingly dark, because he's weak to sunlight so he'd rather not see it more than necessary. 

Kaoru blinks his eyes a few times, ironically trying to adjust to the darkness of the room instead of the brightness at this kind of hour. As soon as he can make out the dark shapes of the bedrooms furniture that he realizes it's not Rei who's sleeping in Kaoru's bed, it's Kaoru sleeping in his. 

He genuinely doesn't remember agreeing to spend the night nor falling asleep cuddled up to Rei. Not that he's complaining, he's totally okay with this kind of affection, he likes it even. He's just confused. Maybe it's because he just woke up so his memory isn't functioning the way it should be, he'll just give it a few hours. 

He's trying his best to recall yesterday's events but seems to be getting distracted rather quickly by the soft breathing of the boy behind him, black hair tickling his nose slightly but he also doesn't move an inch in fear of waking him up. He knows Rei doesn't get as much sleep as he should thanks to being a 'vampire', so he'll let him have this.

It's totally just for Rei and he's not gaining any self-enjoyment from it whatsoever. He's not comforted by the difference in their body temperature and how they balance each other out. He's not melting deeper into the embrace of the other boy at all. And he definitely didn't start placing soft kisses at the top of his head, which is buried in Kaoru's chest. He also doesn't smile with every bit of adoration possible when he hears Rei mutter something unintelligible in his sleep.

He stays there for a while. Just enjoying the one sided company. The steady rising of Rei's back as he breathes feels surreal underneath the arm Kaoru has wrapped around him. It grounds him and above all, it confirms to him Rei's humanity. The other boy might not believe it, too caught up in his vampire antics and his old man act and whatever else goes on in that strange mind of his, but when Kaoru doubts it, it has nothing to do with any of those.

He sometimes doubts Rei really is human because in moments like these, Rei looks so beautiful, and so calm, and so at peace, and he's so warm against Kaoru's body despite his cold skin, and it feels like he's floating or still having a dream, that it scares him to think of how incredible the situation he's in is. He starts to wonder if Rei really is human or just a figment of his imagination because he's too good to be real.

And just as he starts getting slowly sucked in by his own thoughts, he becomes grounded again when he notices ruby red eyes that seem to glow even in the darkness stare at him sleepily. He smiles and it's become a reflex at this point to just naturally smile at soon as he and Rei make any type of contact.

"Good morning" Rei says, voice quiet.

"You're so pretty when you first wake up" Kaoru ends up saying by mistake. He had meant to say 'good morning' but he seems to have lost control of his mouth as well now. First it was his heart that decided to fall in love with the strangest choice it could find, then his head that stopped trying to talk him out of the entire crush, now his mouth that decides that it wants to smile at Rei everytime he looks at him as if he hung every star up in the sky and burst out saying the cheesiest shit ever. What's next?!

It seems to catch Rei off guard momentarily as his eyes widen a little bit before they form crescents because of how wide and cute his smile grows, as he goes back to hiding his face in Kaoru's chest hoping the blonde didn't catch the blush that quickly made itself at home all over Rei's cheeks. "I'm still far too tired for this. Kaoru-kun, do go back to sleep." is all he quietly mutters, and Kaoru realizes he also seems to have lost control of his limbs as they wrap themselves around Rei, obediently staying in place and fully intending to fall back asleep.

And maybe Kaoru is okay with that.

♡ Public Displays of Affection.

"not again..." Koga whines, slamming his head down on the table as Adonis flinches over the sudden loud thud caused by the impact and starts fretting over whether Koga's head is okay or not. Completely ignoring the situation that caused the grey haired boy to react that way.

Simply two chairs apart from them was the chair Rei was sitting on, and his lap was the chair Kaoru was sitting on.

If only that was all there is to it. 

I mean, it was at first.

They sat down to discuss something after practice and Kaoru took the usual spot on Rei's lap like it was free fucking real estate, but nobody commented on it because they've grown used to these two being clingy.

Adonis and Koga were discussing something while Rei and Kaoru listened quietly but then everything went quiet when Rei said to Kaoru "would you please stop squirming like that, I fear I might die if you don't" and Kaoru smirks at him. "Why would you? It's not my fault if you're being a pervert ~" he replies, the two of them seemingly in their own world as nobody seems to care about Koga and Adonis being, like, two steps away from them.

"However, is it truly my fault when Kaoru-kun is the one who won't stop teasing this poor old man? You make it very hard to resist kissing you when you stare at me like that, Kaoru-kun" he seems to have switched his train of thought halfway throughout his sentence as his gaze was directed at Kaoru's smirking lips. 

"Uh... Guys... We're right here, ya know" Koga decides to pipe in between the sexual tension before the two decide to start fucking right here and now. However, his voice falls on deaf ears as neither even spare him a mere glance to acknowledge his presence. 

"You've never had good self control anyway~" Kaoru practically purrs as his hand slowly slides up Rei's chest, and it's definitely welcomed when Rei's hand grabs the back of his head and pulls him down into a rough kiss, swallowing up the wanton noise that escapes Kaoru's lips into his own.

And it was then that Koga decides he'd much rather break his head against the table than go through this shit again and the blush of embarrassment on Adonis' face is neon red against his dark skin as he buries his face into his hands and groans.

Can't have shit in Undead.

♡ Getting walked in on. Ft. Ritsu.

Kaoru's moans are intoxicating to Rei and it drives him further and further down until he's completely lost his grip on his self control and he can't think of anything else other than how badly he wants Kaoru.

Kaoru knows this and that's exactly where he wants Rei to be, because as much as he loves it when Rei is slow and gentle and romantic with it, he definitely prefers it when Rei's eyes are clouded over with lust and he's sweating as his movements are so sloppy and he's letting all sorts of pleasured noises escape him. So he takes advantage of the power he has over Rei with simply his voice and slowly drives him there, it's not like Kaoru has any shame when he's feeling as heated as he always is underneath Rei.

Rei's already halfway there. He's hard and he's grinding his clothed groin against Kaoru's in such a messy way, desperate for friction and Kaoru knows their clothes won't stay on for too long. Rei's hands hike up Kaoru's shirt, merely for the beautiful sight underneath it before he captures Kaoru's lips in a kiss again, and it quickly turns open mouthed as they're both panting and gasping and moaning too much to kiss properly but they don't care, this is too damn hot, and Rei gets even louder when Kaoru runs his fingers through his sweat damp hair gently before suddenly tugging his head backwards, exposing his neck that he runs his tongue along slowly.

They seem to have gotten so caught up in this situation that they completely forgot they're still on Rei's couch. Nobody else is home so they took advantage of it, but appearantly someone ended up coming home earlier than expected. He doesn't bother knocking since it's his house too so he opens the door and walks into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks, eyes wider than they've ever been.

They don't seem to notice the boy standing in the doorway contemplating calling a therapist after the sight of his brother just two pairs of jeans away from fucking somebody on their couch.

"What the FUCK?!" he finally manages to get out of himself after he felt less paralyzed. Kaoru felt the shock first and threw Rei off of him in panic which caused Rei to fall off the couch entirely and onto the floor, where he looks up to see his brothers both angry and disgusted face staring back at him.

"R-Ritsu dear! You-" he was going to try and lessen the tension in the air before he realized Ritsu was raising his foot in preparation to kick him and quickly rose to his feet before his brother could land a blow. "You are so fucking gross! I hate you!" he still looks absolutely revolted as he turns around and walks out the living room to his bedroom, leaving an awkward silence behind him.

Rei awkwardly cleared his throat before he turned around to look at Kaoru, who was staring at the ceiling with a very red face and an annoyed expression. He couldn't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend looked before walking over towards him. "I apologize about that, I hadn't known Ritsu would come back so early" he said as he leaned down and pecked Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru's annoyed expression turned into a cute pout that made Rei melt on the inside.

"Next time, let's not get carried away unless we're in the privacy of a room, and it's locked." he said with an annoyed huff as he sat up and tried to fix his disheveled appearance. Rei smirked from behind him. "My room is still there, Kaoru-kun" he said, and Kaoru understood exactly what he meant by it.

Ritsu hated Rei even more on that day.

♡ walking in on someone. Ft. Panicked Ritsumao.

It wasn't uncommon for Kaoru to spend a lot of time over at Rei's house. Since Rei's parents aren't around often and Ritsu keeps to himself in his own room when he's not hanging out in his own boyfriends house, it makes for a better place to privately hang out than Kaoru's suffocating house would.

They had finished practice late and Rei suggested Kaoru follows along today, and as obedient as ever when it comes to requests like this from Rei, he said yes and walked hand in hand with him.

When they arrived at the door, Rei dug for the keys, not wanting to ring the doorbell in case Ritsu is asleep which he more often than not is and the last thing Rei wants to deal with is getting Ritsu angry at him.

As soon as the door is open, Rei let's Kaoru go in first, ever the gentleman. Kaoru already knows the house better than his own from how many days he's spent here and how many nights he's slept here, so the first thing he does is head into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He had his phone in hand, looking at a text Adonis had sent him, and dying on the inside over the amount of weird caps locks used and typos made. Is Adonis okay? Can he read?

Kaoru clicks his phone screen off when he opens the kitchen door, making a mental note to get back to it later when he has enough energy to decipher whatever Adonis is trying to say, all he got is that it's something to do with Leon since there are a few pictures of said dog attached as well.

As soon as the door is opened, he squeaks and it's the most unmanly thing he's ever done, but he hadn't expected it, he can't be blamed. 

Ritsu seems to not know how to learn from other people's mistakes, or maybe he himself had gotten a little too carried away and in that case Kaoru is in no place to judge, but he also hadn't expected to walk in on the sight of Ritsu on the counter, shirtless and Mao standing between his legs shirt half off trailing kisses up his neck.

"R-Rei-kun!" Kaoru calls for both help and a chance to get these two in trouble (consider it revenge towards Ritsu for walking in on what could have been the greatest sex Kaoru would have) but Ritsu and Mao had definitely pulled apart by now, leaving a few feet of distance between them so when Rei comes in to see what has his boyfriend sound so panicked his reaction is not very different from Kaoru's.

A smirk grows on Rei's lips. "My, Ritsu's all grown up now, isn't he~? Isara-kun, I hope you go easy on him" he winks at Mao before taking Kaoru and leaving the kitchen, and leaving behind Mao who wants to move to Honolulu to avoid ever seeing anyone again, and Ritsu who is list certainly not planning arson.

♡ Social Media

Of course, Undead have a shared account on social media websites such as Instagram in which they keep their loving fans updated on everything and sometimes post some stuff for the fun of it, but for the most part the account is kept professional and related to their idol work. Sometimes it's backstage pictures they take, sometimes some videos thanking the fans after a live, sometimes some photos the members take together, sometimes Koga posts pictures of Leon and Adonis of food, sometimes they post selfies and tell the fans to take good care of themselves in the caption, some times they like to annoy each other with embarrassing posts such as the time Kaoru posted a picture of Koga with the snapchat picture that enlarges the person's face or the time Rei posted a video of all 3 of them being stupid at karaoke. All in all, the account is a very fun place and it's clear how close they are.

However, they also have private accounts that are hidden from the fans eyes and reserved merely for the close friends. On these private accounts is where they post the genuine stuff with no fear of how the public might react.

Koga's private account is really not much different from what he already posts on Undead's shared account. It's mostly pictures of Leon, pictures of other people's dogs, pictures of dogs in general, sometimes different animals here and there. And there's the occasional Adonis appreciation post because he is the only man ever. (Rei and Kaoru get appreciation posts on special occasions such as the birthday that comes once a year, Adonis is an exception)

Adonis of course still sucks at using technology, and he's only able to post properly through help from Kaoru or Koga. It's why his posts are always very simple, since he doesn't want anybody looking through the draft or he might feel too embarrassed to go along with posting it. It's still food, some photos of him at the gym, more food, some photography from Japan or the Middle East, and some selfies he takes with the members of Undead.

Rei's account is pretty much empty considering that while Adonis is progressing in his usage of technology, this old man can barely wrap his mind around it to use it properly.

Kaoru's private account is a wild place to be. He spams, he posts memes that Rei and Adonis never understand, and a lot of cryptic shit. However, in the midst of all this mess, he also posts about Rei an excessive amount. Rei would do the same for Kaoru if he actually knew how to, but Kaoru doesn't hold back on flaunting his relationship with the self-proclaimed vampire. He loves him too much to.

The pictures he posts are very obvious and anybody with half a braincell can tell the two are dating. Some examples of his posts would be selfies with Rei, sometimes a series of selfies and Rei likes to wait until Kaoru's focus is on clicking the picture button to take a steady photo to turn around and kiss his cheek, taking him by surprise and blurring the photo out a little because of the surprised movement, however these kinds of photos they both cherish more than the actual steady and casual ones because these feel more genuine. More how they really are instead of just stiff smiles for the camera.

Koga, who is tired as fuck of their pda, ended up developing the habit of taking photos of them whenever they're being gross to 'blackmail' them with until he realized they have no shame and don't care whoever the photos go to, and they know he won't make them public because he's a part of undead and this could damage the group an incredible amount. He sent all the photos to Kaoru before deleting them off his phone because he does not want those two's filthiness all over his gallery. Kaoru decided to take advantage of it and post those photos, I mean, they practically had Koga being their paparazzi and the pictures he took are not bad either.

Scattered across his accounts are all sorts of photos of them hugging, kissing, sitting on each other's laps, cuddling, or that one photo Kaoru is particularly fond of. A photo of them sitting on the floor of the practice room during what he remembers to have been a break. He and Rei are sitting across the room from Koga and Adonis squished together in a little corner. Kaoru had his forehead leaned against Rei's and the smile on his face was pure happiness, Rei's face isn't clear from the angle the picture was taken at but it's crystal clear in Kaoru's memory. Rei was looking at him like he was his entire world, the amount of love shown in his expression was almost overwhelming for Kaoru.

These posts do occasionally receive the teasing comment from Leo, the fangirly comment from Arashi, the grossed out comments from Ritsu and Koga, and the romantic poetic comment from Wataru, and really whoever else stumbles upon them will most likely leave a little something even if just a few heart emojis.

Kaoru loves these photos because they capture the progression of their relationship so incredibly well. If he looks through them from the very beginning since he and Rei were still friends up to the most recent one, he could see a heartwarming difference.

♡ Texting.

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.   
Kaoru.. ~ I can't seem to find even half of the shirts I previously owned. I worry my home may be haunted. Not that it would come as a surprise, but why are they only targeting my clothes?

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
Hmm... Sure is weird isn't it? But I mean, if you can be a vampire then really is it that unlikely that there could be a ghost in your house? What's the piece of clothing you most recently lost?

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
A black shirt.

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
Your entire closet is black... Be more specific.

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
It was a black shirt that had two big pockets on the side of it, it was also quite baggy and I remember the letter 'L' was stitched on to the back of it in red.

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
Ah.... That one....  
*image attached*

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
Is that it? Well, it certainly does look better on you, if I do say so myself. However, I have a feeling it is not the first one you steal ~

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
It isn't ~  
Can you blame me? They all smell like you..👉🏻👈🏻 They're nice when you're not here and I wanna cuddle.

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
My, my, Kaoru.  
You keep stealing stuff from this poor old man. First it was my attention that you stole, then it was my heart, now it is my clothes. What do you plan on stealing next? My last name, perhaps ~?

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
..........

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
Did I say something wrong, my dear? I hope I did not upset you. I do not mind that you take my clothes, if that's the matter.

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
No it's... Not that.  
It's... The last name thing.

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
Oh? Is there something wrong with it?

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
Not at all.. I was actually thinking that'd be kinda nice..

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
My.. You certainly never fail to fluster me, do you?

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
You started it!

To: soulmate 💞  
From: Sakuma Rei.  
I jest, I jest~  
You will not be disappointed though. There is no rush, but one day, I promise you will have it as well.  
Until then, you can keep sneaking away whatever remains in my closet!  
Good night, Kaoru. Sleep well 💞

To: vampire babe 💓  
From: Hakaze Kaoru.  
Yeah... You too.  
Good night.  
...  
I love you.

♡ drying Kaoru's hair.

Kaoru had just stepped out of the shower. This time his own shower, not Rei's. His father is gone for the weekend on some important work he's doing so he has the house all to himself for two days. As he opened the bathroom door, the suffocating white steam all escaped and he was hit with cold air on every part of his body. It felt refreshing in contrast to the hot air that was compressed inside the bathroom. Despite it being quite big.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out. He only had a towel around his neck that he's going to dry his hair with. He had gotten dressed in his pajamas while still in the bathroom, he's here for a night of comfort now that his dad's gone.

"aaah... The smell of Kaoru-kun's soap is so strong.."

Of course, as much as he likes the comfort of an empty home, he means when it's empty of his father. Rei feels more like home than his own home does, it's only natural he'd want him to stay the tonight when an opportunity this good represents itself.

Kaoru smiles as he sits on the bed next to Rei, who has leaning back against his pillows. Kaoru grabs his towel and begins to dry his hair when he feels a pair of hands on his own. He turns his head to look at Rei, who was simply smiling at him like he usually does. "come, sit a little closer" he instructs as he guides Kaoru to sitting in front of him, between his legs with his back to him.

Rei grabs the towel and begins kneading it gently through Kaoru's hair and Kaoru instantly relaxes, letting out a soft noise of content which makes Rei's smile turn softer. Kaoru can feel the exhaustion he's been ignoring finally catch up to him and he closes his eyes to melt deeper into the relaxing feeling of Rei drying his hair.

This feels intimate, in a way. Kaoru has definitely come to realize a lot of things during his relationship with Rei, one of them being that intimacy doesn't always come in the form of sex, sometimes intimacy can be something like this. Something soft, and seemingly meaningless, yet it conveys affection. For someone to do something so simple like this for you without you even asking itself shows a lot of love and care. 

And maybe Kaoru is just too tired so his thoughts are a mess, but as he feels himself slowly start drifting to sleep, he also feels his love for Rei growing even deeper.

♡ The one where Rei internally cries over how pretty Kaoru is.

Kaoru didn't attend practice today, which was concerning for Rei. If it had happened a few months ago, he wouldn't have even given it 3 seconds of thought because it was just the usual for him, but ever since the two started dating Kaoru has actually been attending practice everyday on time. Rei thought maybe Kaoru had something urgent to take care of and he didn't call him because he knows Rei doesn't like using his phone more then necessary, but wouldn't he have told Koga or Adonis?

Lessons are done and everybody has gone home yet Kaoru is still nowhere to be found which caused even more worry for Rei. He considered calling Kaoru but he still doesn't know how to properly work the pin lock on his phone without help. What's even the point of it if literally everyone in undead knows what it is through unlocking it for him?

Rei came into the last room he hadn't checked yet, Kaoru's classroom. He left it for last because he didn't think he could find Kaoru here, yet that's exactly where he was.

The classroom was empty and Kaoru was the only one in here, his arms on the desk as his face was leaning against them. He didn't even flinch when Rei called out to him, so Rei assumed he's asleep. He walked closer towards him until he was right in front of him and his theory was proven correct. Kaoru is in fact, sleeping.

Rei smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly as he crouched down so he's face to face with Kaoru and was about to wake him up when he was silenced by his own thoughts.

There was no doubt that Kaoru was beautiful. There's a reason he used to get any girl he wants so easily, and he still does capture the hearts of both female and male fans. His looks were the first thing that caught Rei's attention before he started getting to know Kaoru. 

Kaoru is undeniably beautiful.

The way his eyes shine with mischief on stage, the way his lips curl into smiles that melt Rei's hearts or smirks that takes his mind places, the way his blonde hair frames his face so perfectly, everything about him is ethereal to Rei.

However, it's times like this that Kaoru's true beauty shines.

He's woken up by his side many times and saw him asleep many times, however, it was never like this. In a way, Rei felt like he was intruding, but he also knows he's not. It's times like these that Rei gets to admire Kaoru's true beauty.

His eyes are closed so peacefully, his long lashes against fair skin with not a single flaw. His lips aren't smiling or smirking or talking talking talking. They're closed and Rei can see their natural shape perfectly. His hair isn't kept in place and looking pretty as it always is, instead it's messy from sleeping against his arms on a desk and it's splayed out all over his neck, arms and face but Rei finds it even more endearing. The slowly setting sunlight from outside shines on him from behind, creating a scenery worth poetry.

Rei knows he's undeniably, madly in love with this boy, but it's times like this that he realizes truly how bad it is for his heart.

♡ The one where Kaoru internally cries over how pretty Rei is.

It's not unlikely for Rei to feel tired after practice, or just in general when it's morning. A habit of his is that although he sometimes whines and complains to be given attention, he never actually talks about it when he's genuinely feeling sick and tired. Instead he let's it build up until he collapses and sleeps for like 2 days.

Kaoru doesn't register Adonis and Koga's voices as anything but background noise as he stares at Rei, who is falling asleep in his chair.

Kaoru wouldn't wake him up, even if something important comes up as a topic to discuss, he thinks Rei looks really content like this and really comfortable and he definitely needs the rest.

Instead he finds himself also unable to look away, his gaze scanning every detail of Rei's being.

It's not creepy, he argues to himself. Rei would probably tease him about it though. Not that he'd mind, he never does, Rei's teasing is always good natured and when it's not, Kaoru doesn't mind what it escalates to either. But this time he's just staring because his brain is taking a mental image of every little detail of Rei's face and engraving it into his memory.

Kaoru felt like he might be a bigger fan of Rei's appearance than their actual fans are, but that's expected, because they get to see the stage version of Rei, while he gets to see moments like these.

Rei has his arms folded over his chest as his legs are crossed, his head hanging downward and his neck will probably hurt once he's awake but it also makes his black locks fall over and frame his already stunning face and it's a sight worth fawning over. Which is exactly what Kaoru is doing right now.

He really can't process the fact that he managed to ignore his sexuality for so long when a man this beautiful was always present. Kaoru finds one of the most beautiful things about Rei are his piercing red eyes, that they go together with his dark hair and pale skin so well, as if God made sure to put him above the rest of humanity in terms of looks. And they really do make him seem like a true vampire. But even now that said red eyes are closed and aren't taking Kaoru's undivided attention, he can focus on the rest of the details.

Such as his pretty lips. Especially his pretty lips. Soft and plump and pink and he can see a tiny tip of a fang poking the bottom lip. Lips he's grown so familiar with, lips he's kissed so many times until he was choking to catch his breath. Lips that have kissed him back, in every place on his body, almost as if worshipping him, treating him like a delicate piece of art.

Kaoru couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and planting a feather light kiss to Rei's cheekbone before pulling back quickly, hoping he didn't bother Rei awake. When he saw Rei hadn't even stirred, he knew that Rei was more tired than he thought.

But it's cute. He looks cute, and Kaoru wouldn't mind letting him sleep as long as he wants if it meant he can sit here and fanboy over how beautiful the other boy is all day.

♡ cooking.

A fact not many know about Kaoru is that he's actually skilled in the kitchen.

After his mother passed away, his father clearly didn't bother learning to cook and Kaoru had eaten enough take-out to last him a lifetime.

So he found the most appropriate solution to be to learn himself. His sister was a skilled cook as well and she used to cook for them a lot, and she was the one who taught him how to, but now with the preparations for her marriage, she's been too busy for it.

And Kaoru doesn't mind. He found he actually likes it when he's cooking. It's peaceful as he gets to keep both his mind and body occupied from any thoughts. If his hands slip he'll get injuries and if his mind slips he'll get a burned dish for dinner.

However, the feeling today was a lot different in the kitchen. The house was empty, a rare feeling of relief for Kaoru in his own house because he knows his dad will be back home late tonight. But that wasn't the only thing that made it feel different.

It was the fact that Kaoru was standing over the pan, slowly moving the vegetables around to avoid letting them burn, and Rei is clinging onto him from behind. Arms wrapped around the blonde's waist as his chin rests on Kaoru's shoulder. It's quiet, Rei had already talked enough when Kaoru offered to make dinner and he went through a 10 minute long shock.

Kaoru explained to him why he learned to cook, even though Rei already knows everything about Kaoru's family situation, there's little details such as these that Rei still doesn't know about and that makes him willing to stay here forever and keep getting surprised with anything new he discovers about Kaoru.

This feels... Domestic. They both are having the same thoughts even if they don't know it. It feels like they're two adults married and living together, Kaoru feels like a housewife suddenly. He's never felt like one when cooking but maybe it's because of Rei being here and the emptiness of the house and tenderness between them that makes them both genuinely feel like this is how it should be.

Kaoru felt Rei start leaving little soft kisses on his shoulder and neck and he brings a hand up to run it through Rei's hair, unable to contain the happy smile that spread all over his face before he burst out laughing too.

Rei pulled back slightly to look at him in question, but Kaoru's laugh is so contagious and Rei finds himself laughing along over God knows what.

After they had calmed their laughter down, Kaoru turned the stove off under the pan containing the vegetables and was finally able to stop worrying about burning them, so he could instead turn around to face Rei and wrap his arms around the other boys neck, bringing him closer until their foreheads are touching.

Kaoru closes his eyes in content, not needing to say anything because this is enough. Rei keeps staring at him though, because Kaoru looks so happy it fills Rei with happiness.

"I can't wait until this is what everyday is like" Kaoru mutters quiet enough only for the two of them to hear, eyes still closed. Rei doesn't need to voice his agreement for Kaoru to know he feels the same, his lips softly leaning against Kaoru's is enough confirmation.

♡ soft kissing. [living together after graduation] 

Rei's lips against Kaoru's is nothing short of a religious experience beyond anything he could ever feel.

They were laying in bed together, looking through some papers regarding a few job offers they have here and there, when Rei decided to be an annoyance and start kissing Kaoru in places he knows tickle him just to get him laughing, because he saw how with every paragraph Kaoru reads stress becomes more and more evident on his face.

So they ended up laying on their sides together, lips attached but it's not going any further than that. It feels enough like this and they're both very content. It can't even be counted as proper kissing because Rei is still attempting to tickle Kaoru every now and then with his hands sliding over sensitive areas which gets Kaoru giggling into their kisses. Which leads to Rei smiling along and it's hard to maintain a proper kiss but it doesn't matter, really.

They had managed to keep their mouths shut against each others for longer than 5 seconds when Kaoru decided to get revenge and slid his hand under Rei's shirt towards his waist and squeezed, which earns him the expected reaction of a jolt that goes through Rei's entire body as he pushes Kaoru back through reflex and tries to pretend he didn't laugh as loud as he thought he did.

Kaoru smirked at Rei and Rei felt a shiver run down his spine because he knows Kaoru won't show him any mercy. So he attempts to sit up so he can run away but Kaoru's reaction was quicker as he straddled Rei's waist and held him down with his own weight, sliding his hands anywhere he can to get a reaction from Rei. Rei is generally sensitive in more areas than Kaoru is so it's easier to turn him into a mess within seconds.

He had tears running down his face from how hard he's laughing and Kaoru laughs along despite not being the one getting tickled mercilessly. Maybe it's because Rei looks so happy and not as stressed as he also has been lately and it feels like there's not a care in the world, it's just the two of them here together, in their own dimension.

Once Kaoru finally gives into Rei's begs and pleas for a few minutes break to regain his breath, he gets pulled down into a kiss again, and he doesn't resist.

The small huffs of laughter slowly die down until it's slow and gentle and so loving, and when they finally pull apart, neither of them is feeling as stressed as they previously were and are ready to look over the papers again, with new enthusiasm.

♡ Getting heated after a live.

As usual, Undead put on a successful show and had their audience screaming their lungs out. The aftermath of their performance remains and the adrenaline is still pumping through them relentlessly, making them feel more alive than ever and so excited over absolutely nothing in particular.

Koga swings an arm over Adonis' shoulder as he he threw his other arm up into the arm, that big proud smile on his face. "Another success for Undead!!!" he yells and it goes straight into Adonis' eardrum, positively piercing it and rendering the boy deaf in one ear yet he still ends up laughing along at Koga's hype.

It was when they turned (aka Koga twisted Adonis' entire body along with his because he still hasn't let go) around to say something to their leader that they noticed his absence. And the absence of a certain blonde.

Cue a simultaneous groan from both Koga and Adonis.

Hidden somewhere behind a good amount of props and racks and definitely too far from where anyone would come to, Rei had Kaoru pushed up against the wall. Hands sliding up and down his back from underneath his black shirt and his lips hungrily attached to Kaoru's. Kaoru's hand found its way into Rei's hair and gripped tightly, resulting in his outfits hat falling but neither care about that or anything else right now.

It's always so hot between them after after lives. The rush of the enthusiasm from another great performance mixed with the stage anxiety that slowly morphs itself into exhilaration makes everything so much more intense, and it's especially hard when Kaoru has been so keen on fanservice lately, both towards the fans and towards Rei.

Rei knows that during this time they should be changing their damp clothes and taking a shower to clean their sweaty bodies or even sharing a few moments of celebration with the rest of their group but they can't seem to be able to care about anything else but the feeling of the others body against their own.

Rei loves Kaoru's voice. He damn near got on his knee and asked for his hand in marriage right then and there the first time he heard him sing. He loves hearing him talk, even if it's about something completely random, he loves the tone of his voice and how it rises in pitch when he approaches a topic he likes. And he loves his moans. Shameless and loud, done merely for the purpose of riling Rei up, because nobody knows Rei better than Kaoru and Kaoru knows how hot and bothered Rei gets hearing Kaoru moan.

Another moan, and Kaoru feels Rei's hand hike his shirt up. Another, and he feels Rei's other hand sneak under his belt. Another, and Rei moves towards his neck. Another, louder now that his mouth isn't occupied, and Rei is about to sink his teeth in within seconds until they hear a voice from behind them.

They quickly pull apart to see it was none other than Koga and Adonis. Koga making a face of disgust, while Adonis mostly looks embarrassed for interrupting them in a moment of so much intimacy.

"I told you we should have left them be..." Adonis says, gaze on the floor and not meeting the eyes of anyone.

"and here I was, actually carin' bout ya! Ran laps round the whole damn place to try and find ya, and THIS is what I find! Do whatever the hell you want, I am not runnin after you damn vampire or you playboy anymore!" Koga concludes his rant with grabbing Adonis' arm and pulling him away, muttering about how the two of them fuck like rabbits and can't keep their hands off of each other long enough to even praise them for their hard work.

After they were out of earshot, Kaoru and Rei exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing. "Please do remind me to apologize to the two of them, we are at fault this time" Rei says through his laughs and he doesn't even know what's so funny to be laughing over like this but it's probably exhaustion finally making itself known. Kaoru simply nods before he wraps an arm around Rei's waist and leans 70% of his weight against Rei. Rei wraps an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and the two of them walk back to the dressing room.

Adonis and Koga (mostly Koga) kept rejecting their apology until Rei offered to take them all out to a really nice restaurant to make it up, his treat.

♡ showering together. [bath? Shower? Who knows. Also living together after graduation]

Rei sighed in content as he leaned his stiff back against Kaoru's chest. The tub wasn't exactly the biggest, but it fits them almost perfectly and that makes this an even more comfortable experience.

Kaoru's hands slowly go up towards Rei's hair and starts gently untangling the wet and messy locks. It's an impossible thing to do when the hair is this yet, he knows, but he finds it relaxing and it seems Rei thinks so too.

Rei has his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Kaoru really wishes Rei would let him spoil him more often, it's always Rei doing the most for Kaoru. Maybe that's why Kaoru barely ever rejects a request from Rei, because he feels he already doesn't do enough so a chance to actually be the one giving affection is too good to pass up for Kaoru.

Rei's eyes open to meet Kaoru's. "Do you feel better? You were really stressed earlier." Kaoru asks quietly, as if to not disturb the peaceful atmosphere between them.

Rei hums in response, before moving away from Kaoru and turning to face him. "Would you allow me to wash your hair?" Rei asks, and Kaoru may have just said that he barely denies Rei a request, but this time he has to.

"orrrrr, you could let me wash yours" he suggests, not giving Rei a chance to argue before he's already reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

"But I-" Rei protest gets cut off by a quick peck of Kaoru's lips. 

"let me do this for you" Kaoru says, and Rei sighs in defeat as he turns around again, letting Kaoru lather the soap up in his hair. Kaoru's hand are gentle on his head and his fingers work their way through the tangled black locks so smoothly, Rei feels more content and relaxed than he has all week.

"you should really start letting me take care of you more often" Kaoru says, and he didn't expect a response from Rei anyway so he wasn't surprised when he didn't get one.

However, Kaoru is stubborn and he'll take even the silence as a yes. He'll make it a goal to constantly show Rei how much he loves him too.

♡ fighting. [living together after graduating]

It was tense. They could both feel it.

Stress and anxiety is a part of the job, they knew that when they signed up for it. But being prepared for it doesn't mean they're can handle it like it's a piece of cake.

But today was different, they were both on the edge and they're a breath away from taking out their own problems on the other. They can feel it.

Maybe that's why they've been avoiding each other. In hopes that they don't snap at the other when they don't deserve it.

But overthinking thanks to already being so under pressure led Rei to also thinking of every problem he's been ignoring for weeks now. Including ones involving Kaoru lately. Kaoru is his partner, in more ways than one, so he always has his attention on him. It's no surprise how he also catches Kaoru's mistakes.

He let's simple ones slide, but now he feels that this is the most absolutely perfect time to bring it up because he's just that smart when under pressure.

"you've been slacking off lately" he says, his tone serious yet his gaze still on the magazine in his hand. Kaoru looks up at him from his phone.

Kaoru knows he has been slacking off lately, but it isn't to an extent where he doesn't deliver his very best. He's just been stressed too. Kaoru's always been an overthinker no matter how he tries to brush all his negative thoughts aside, they keep coming back even worse until they suck all the energy and motivation out of him. That's all there is to it, he'll GTT his shit together soon, he will.

"yeah, I know. Sorry." is all he manages to reply after a silence, after all that thinking. He has more he wants to say, but he doesn't even seem to have the energy to do that.

Rei doesn't appreciate the nonchalant reply as he sets the magazine down and looks at Kaoru. It's been a while since Kaoru had seen him this serious.

"Perhaps you didn't understand the weight behind my words the first time, Kaoru-kun. I said-"

"I heard you." Kaoru says, and it comes out more irritated than he intended it to.

Rei goes silent for a few seconds, almost as if he's searching for something in Kaoru's face and Kaoru is starting to feel something weird in his stomach because of the tension.

"Would you like I remind you how your situation was back at the academy when you did not put enough care into your position as an idol?" Rei seemed persistent on carrying this conversation out and it was really starting to bother Kaoru because he really doesn't want to discuss this.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do this time? I can expect anything after you attempted to frame me." this time he means for it to sound as annoyed as it does. He doesn't want to be doing this. He doesn't want on top of everything he's feeling for Rei to rub his flaws in as well.

"I am willing to take drastic measures to keep you in check, Kaoru-kun, so please do not underestimate my abilities or joke of them. You are no longer the carefree teenager, you lived that for far too long. You are an adult, in an industry where a mistake defines you."

Kaoru stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the table. Rei doesn't even flinch, the same gaze following his movements. "I said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?! I haven't made any mistakes, why are you lecturing me like I did??"

"I do not intend to wait for you to make a mistake, Kaoru-kun. It would be far too late for a lecture then. You have to understand, if you start falling back into old habits and bringing damage to Undead's fragile reputation, it would be nothing short of selfish from you."

That does it. Who the fuck does he think he is to talk about being selfish?

"I'm the selfish one..? Are you really saying that to my face right now?! You don't consider yourself to be selfish?! You don't think it's selfish how you constantly ignore whatever I'm feeling in favor of taking your issues out on me?!"

"You say that as if you're a Saint, Kaoru-kun. Is it not also selfish of you to fulfill your responsibilities fully? Or own up to your mistakes?"

"I'll own up to my mistakes when they actually are my mistakes!!" Kaoru didn't care how loud his voice is right now. He can feel everything in him shaking inside and out. His fists are clenched so tightly they hurt. He's never felt so pissed off at Rei before, he doesn't need this right now.

Rei stands up and now they're face to face. "Are you implying you don't make any mistakes, Kaoru-kun?"

And he's definitely not going to admit that he does. Not right now. Not when he's so angry he could actually punch Rei. So if he has to be a bitch right now, then so be it.

"No. I don't make any. You just over analyze every little fucking detail."

It's now Rei who can't hold his anger back anymore. Maybe it's his own fault. He'd gotten used to Kaoru being so obedient, that in the heat of the moment he couldn't handle the fact that Kaoru is his own person, and he doesn't always have to please Rei.

"very well, then. I'll play along, I'll indulge you. Kaoru-kun has never committed a single mistake up until now, because he doesn't want to admit it. How about we ignore these simple mistakes and question this instead? What will you do when you actually commit a big mistake? Will you also ignore it? Not own up to it? Wi-"

"Yes, Rei! I won't own up to anything! I won't apologize for anything either! Now what?! What do you want now?!" Kaoru doesn't care about honorifics anymore. He's far too angry to care about respect.

Rei slams his hand down on the table, and he doesn't register the words that leave his mouth. "sometimes, you are exactly like your father!". He gasps as soon as he realizes what he just said. And it wasn't difficult. Not when Kaoru's face goes from anger to pure hurt in a matter of seconds. Shock, and hurt. He couldn't believe Rei had said that, and Rei can't believe he did either. He didn't intend it. He never would. He would never compare Kaoru to his father, not when he knows the pain his words will cause.

"Kaoru, I-"

Whatever apology he was trying to muster the courage to utter, it's far too late for it. Kaoru's always been expressive, and the hurt he feels is showing bright as day on his face, yet he still manages to turn it into anger.

"no wonder not even your brother loves you" Kaoru spat out before grabbing his phone off the table and storming out of their shared apartment, slamming the door behind him with enough force it could have flown off its hinges. Rei doesn't even react. Just frozen in place trying to process what just happened.

He slowly sits down on the chair he was sitting on a few minutes ago, before...

Before he decided to dig open graves start an argument with Kaoru over something that hasn't even happened and Rei knows won't happen. Before he had compared Kaoru to the person who turned him and his entire life miserable.

He keeps repeating it in his mind, his disgust growing each time he hears own voice say it. He doesn't even care to think twice about what Kaoru said regarding Ritsu. He knows Kaoru was upset, and he threw the first thing he could think of at him. It doesn't hurt, because Rei knows it. He knows he isn't Ritsu's favorite person, and he probably isn't even on the list. He's accepted it, he doesn't sulk over anymore and instead is slowly trying his best to put their relationship back together.

Kaoru and his father however... That can't work for them. Not after all what Kaoru went through.

Rei is the wrong one here. He started this simply because he couldn't deal with his own issues privately, or even request to talk about them with Kaoru normally, because he knows Kaoru would have provided him with comfort and affection. Instead.. He chooses to drag Kaoru even further down. Really, Kaoru is without a doubt as stressed as Rei is, if not even more. They should be supporting each other and leaning on each other during these hard times they're bound to go through as idols, not bring each other down and hurt each other and throw more issues on top of the pile.

Kaoru is right, no wonder Ritsu doesn't love him. He wonders why Kaoru does.

Despite the fact that it's still morning, and the house is uncomfortably quiet, Rei doesn't feel as sleepy as he usually does in an atmosphere like this. He keeps thinking. And thinking and thinking and thinking!

The conclusion he reaches through all his thinking is that he wants to apologize to Kaoru. He wants to say he's sorry so badly. He wants to hug Kaoru. He'd get on his knees and beg for forgiveness if he has to. All he wants is Kaoru is to come back. Where did he go? Will he even come back today? Tomorrow? How is he feeling right now? What if something happens to him? Rei would never forgive himself.

Day turns to night so fast and Rei is still in the same spot he was left in. He has his head buried in his arms as he leans against the table. He doesn't want to do anything, he wants to stay here until Kaoru comes back.

When he looks up and realizes how late it's gotten, his stomach does flips in worry. It's 1 am. If Kaoru had any plans of coming back, he should have already. Rei wants to call him, even if he gets cussed out, he wants to hear his voice. But he knows Kaoru most likely won't pick up.

What if Rei went out to look for him? Where would he start? Maybe at Kanata's. Or Koga's, or Adonis', or even Hajime's. He could put together a list before he starts his search. But what if Kaoru comes back while he's out there and they're just left spinning in circles? His brain is spinning in circles. He doesn't want to think anymore and he feels like he's going to start crying.

He hears the familiar turning of keys, then the opening of a door, followed by the quiet click of the lock closing. His heart jumps all the way up to his throat as he points all his attention towards the door Kaoru should walk into right now. He doesn't care if Kaoru is still angry, he'll do anything he can to make it up to him.

Kaoru enters quietly, clearly thinking Rei is asleep, and as soon as he spots the self-proclaimed vampire, he relaxes. He doesn't look upset, or mad. Had he already forgiven Rei?

Kaoru walks towards him quietly and puts a brown paper bag on the table in front of him. "I got you food since... You probably still haven't eaten.. Eh?! Why are you crying?!"

There are so many answers Rei can give to that question but instead he chooses to stand up and pull Kaoru into a hug, letting his cries be muffled by Kaoru's shoulder. He feels so much weight get lifted off of him when Kaoru wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.

"I'm sorry.. I truly mean this with sincerity, I am so sorry. I hadn't meant to say what I did, and I kno-" Kaoru pulls away from the hug to hold Rei's shoulders firmly and look him in the eyes, his expression serious which is a rare sight on Kaoru.

"Don't be. I know you meant well, you were just... Preassured. You didn't word things currently. I know you don't mean what you said and... I didn't either." Rei still feels regretful. How could he for a second compare Kaoru to his father, when he does so many incredible things like this? Despite being hurt by Rei's words, he still thought of him and worried about him and brought him food. Despite being the one who got hurt, he apologized for both Rei and his own mistakes. Rei almost couldn't believe how lucky he is.

Kaoru's hand reaches up to wipe the trail of tears on Rei's face. "you know I hate seeing you cry... Please actually talk to me next time instead of looking through the skeletons in my closet.".

Rei could only nod mindlessly, far too mesmerized by Kaoru's entire existence to form any sentences. He doesn't let himself be vulnerable much, because he feels like he's the backbone of everything. That he, as the leader, should keep his cool and stand tall. That if he falls, so will everything else with him. But at the times it gets too hard, and he allows his tough act to crumble, he receives the most affectionate responses from Kaoru that makes him feel like everything will be alright no matter what.

They both lean in until their lips meet halfway through, and it's like the problem never happened. They love each other too much to hold mistakes against the other. They understand each other too much to pull something as childish as that.

No matter how much they fight, they'll always find their way back to each other. They'll always forgive each other. They're meant to be, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my middle name is 'soft for reikao'.   
> As usual feel free to hit me up on Instagram!! I'm always down to chat about anything enstars related ~ 👉🏻 @yibotonin


End file.
